Upgraded
Upgraded is the eighth episode of Ray Alien Squad. Plot Ray is going in the living room, where Shane is drawing something on a paper. Ray: What the hell did you do here? There are papers everywhere. Shane: Don't disturb me. I am working. Ray: Wow! It's the first time in a couple of years when you are working. So what are you doing? Lemme see. Shane: No. Ray: But I... Shane: No. Ray: I can... Shane: No. Ray: Okay, enough. (transforms and whispers) Go-Su. He goes invisible and goes behind Shane. Shane: Go-Su may be invisible, but it dosen't makes me deaf. I can hear you breathing. Ray: Oh truck! (detransfroms). You're not my brother! My bro is lazy, ignorant and... Shane: Done. Ray: Let me see! Shane: Okay... Ray: (takes the paper) Gloves? You drawed some gloves? Shane: Yes. I figured out that I use the Gloves from the Weapon Backpack almost everytime. I decided to make them and get rid of the Weapon Backpack. Ray: So can I help? Shane: Sure. Gimme the Weapon Backpack. Ray: Okay...(takes it from the hanger) Here. Shane: Now put it on the table. Ray: (puts it on the table) Like this? Shane: Yes. Ray: What's the next step? Shane: Take all the papers from the floor and put them in the trash. Ray: What the...? Shane: I'm going in the skatepark. You can find the food in the fridge. See you dude. Ray: Wait! It's... Shane left the house.thumb|300px|right Ray: I hate you bro. He puts the TV on a music channel where is playing Eminem. He cleans up in this time. After a couple of hours, Shane comes back home. Shane: Hey bro! Ray: Hey... Shane: Remember Duncan? He will stay here this night. Duncan: Hey dude! Ray: Hi! Shane: He will repair our Playstation. I didn't knew that he can do that. Duncan: Actualy is very simple.. Can you give it to me? Shane: Sure, it's right beside the TV. Ray, can you give it to Duncan. Ray: Okay. (he gives it to Duncan) Duncan: Whoa, man, I can't repair this! Shane: Why? Duncan: It was cut in half !!! Shane: I know. That guy, Firam, destroyed it. Ray: By the way, Shane, if you can't repair it, how about making the Gloves? Shane: It's hard to do it. Let's make it tomorrow morning. Ray: If you say so... Next Morning: Ray: Hey Shane, can we do it now? Shane: What? Ray: The Gloves. Shane: Oh damn. Screw it, let's do that. Shane goes to the Weapon Backpack, opens it and take two gloves. Shane: Done. Ray: That was all? You said that it's hard to do it! Shane: I lied. Ray: Fudge you bro. Now let's test them! Shane: Okay... (Puts the gloves) Axe! An electrical axe appears in Shane's hands. Ray: Whoa! Voice: Is that axe better than mine's? Firam breaks the roof. Shane and Ray: Firam! Firam: Not Firam! Fy'Hegiram! Firam is a insult for the greatest bounty-hunter in the Universe! Ray: Dude, Firam is an abreviattion. Firam: Dude !?! Another insult! Shane: Fudge it. Why are you here? Firam: Fy'Hegiram is here because he heard that you, little humanoids, have some technology that can spawn weapons. Ray: But we just created it 2 minutes ago! Firam: Fy'Hegiram is fast! Ray: Faster than...(transforms) Sonic Flame? I can't belive that. (throws fire) Firam: (dodges) Ha! Faster! Shane: You forgot my (spawns a machine gun) AK-47! (shoots) Firam: Aaaaargh. That hurts! Ray: it's my time! (transforms) Flow! (shoots plasma balls) Firam: Aaaaaaahh! You defeated Fy'Hegiram. Now Fy'Hegiram will leave. (teleports) Ray: (detransforms) We defeated it! Shane: But we have a huge hole in the roof Ray: We can repair it, like everytime. But now seriously, AK-47? Shane: What? It's cool and epic. Ray: Oh god... THE END Characters *Ray *Shane *Duncan Aliens used: *Go-Su *Sonic Flame *Flow Villains: *Firam Major Events & Trivia *Shane changed his Weapon Backpack into some Gloves. *Fy'Hegiram made his second debut. *Also the second debut of Duncan *This episode's song is Marshall Matters by Eminem. It was heard in the moments when Ray was cleaning the living room. Category:Ray 10 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes